redwallrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firebird14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Redwall Roleplaying Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingbirdy (Talk) 05:33, 29 July 2011 affiliate hi there! i was just thinking if it was possible to become affiliates with my wiki. it's the Redwall Role Play Wiki and of course we will put this wiki on our main page so what do you think? to affiliate or not to affiliate, you choose. -Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! )of the Redwall Role Play wiki correction, dinny lives on the salamandarstron coast. i know, redwallfans weird. Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 10:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) okay, next meeting at 7;00Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 15:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) i'm back on Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 17:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Getting Started go to the getting started page its mest up Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 04:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I found out how to make the Talk bubbles work if you need help Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 04:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) } |text = } }} thats what i did and it worked Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 04:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry but how long is a season? --Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 05:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) So to be a teenager Dindyy would be 1 or 2 seasons --Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 05:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks--Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 05:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) just noticed something, some animals live longer than others and also, (not too be a pain) but the max life of any animal is 15 seasons as one book says that a mouse lived that long. Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 20:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Whats Giorra's last Name Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong. Wow a cookie. What were we talking about 15:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry, but in order to be spotlighted through the request page, a wiki needs to meet our Spotlight Criteria, including at least 200 content pages. Please feel free to ask again when you have had a chance to build your wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Season Hi, I just noticed that you and RedWallFan22 were discussing how long a season is. I think that a season as you say is spring, summer, autumn, or winter. However, because animals in Redwall do not live as long as humans do I think an animal living a season is equal to a human living five years. (If that makes any sense) So I think that a dibbun (who is under 1 season old) would be 3-4 human years old. (Because one full season is equal to 5 human years.) This would mean the following would be true: 1 season=5 human years 2=10 3=15 4=20 5=25 6=30 7=35 8=40 9=45 10=50 11=55 12=60 13=65 14=70 15=75 16=80 17=85 18=90 19=95 20=100 So you would take the number of human years you want your character to be and divide it by 5 to get the seasons. Do you think this would work?- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 22:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm new... and saw you were Numero Uno here. But wait, who's the founder then?... Luft Rushwater (talk) 03:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Luft Rushwater